tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker (Fate/Grand Order - Injolta)
'Berserker '(バーサーカー, Bāsākā) is the Berserker-class Servant of Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Order conflicts of Fate/Grand Order. Profile Identity Berserker`s True Name is 'Hiroshima Injolta '(ヒロシマ インジョルタ Hiroshima Injoruta). She is the youngest daughter of the famous Emperor Kuro, the second Shogun of Japan. She is a mythical swordswoman who masqueraded as a Prince in order to be proclaimed as a heir to the throne despite having an older sister, who is the heir to the throne. Fundamentally naive and innocent, but due a misanthropic disposition, she speaks in a dispassionate tone right after being summoned - a stage in which she still does not have faith in the Master. Due to her past, and the things she suffered as a result, caused her personality to be distorted. However, she is a Samurai, and her duty is to her nation rather than herself. Many of her letters remain, showing her fundamentally different nature from Anastasia. Her core ideals are the same as Anastasia`s but their only difference is their physical appearance. Childhood Born the second-eldest child of Minamoto Kuro, she was often ignored, belittled, pushed away in favor of her more popular elder sister, Princess Injoi. As the two royal family members grew, Injolta was often jealous of her younger sisters and brothers, with her father frantically trying to teach the values of a true Emperor which worked for some time before it failed. Her stern attitude, her apathetic values, and her personal but selfish wish were all things that led to her personal self-imposed isolation as she was informed by her parents that she was born with the energy of several demons sealed inside her (seven demons who represented the Seven Deadly Sins). Upon imposing such demands on her body and herself as a whole, she was belittled by her father ultimately telling her off and telling her that "she was a monster, unworthy of respect, unworthy to be revered or even loved", a mindset that angered the lenient Emperor Kuro. The Emperor could only watch as upon reaching 10, Injolta often trained with her elder sister, the 1st Princess of the Shogunate telling her frustrations to her elder sister through her sword which her elder sister accepted with grace, humbleness, and kindness. Wishbone Quest Injolta despite her anger at her decided to take a quest not realizing that people among Kuro`s loyal Samurai had seen her anger deciding to promote her as their leader to forcibly turn the young Prince against the Japanese Royal Family as they believed that Injolta was a better leader than Emperor Kuro. Appearance Berserker is a beautiful girl, having long, flowing white hair and bangs covering her piercing but motherly-like warm amber/gold-colored eyes. She dresses in the style of the Samurai, with the clothes of a modern Japanese School girl with armor donned on her legs, wearing traditional Japanese sandals that Miko (Shrine Maidens) donned. She is seen carrying her sword in any variation of herself. Personality Berserker has a complicated personality, on the surface she seems to have a simple-minded personality, but as soon as you dig deeper her personality gets more and more complex. Her main point for continuing to fight for the Holy Grail and by extension Chaldea and her contracted master Ritsuka Fujimaru is that she wishes to repent for her sins dealt to people during her lifetime. She is aware of her naivety in attempting to carry other people`s burdens, she takes on the task none the less, because she never wanted to kill people, cause wars, or turn people on one-another, she was being manipulated in cruel and twisted ways, that being so cruel are so depraved and full of sadistic tendencies that one cannot help but feel sorry for the young Samurai. Her belief of the world is ¨that though people make mistakes, they can still grow and become better people¨, this belief is perhaps what makes Anastasia and Injolta bitter rivals and enemies to the end deciphered as perhaps death itself. She is shown during life as a emotionless Prince, a prince incapable of understanding the emotions of Japan`s people. This has been described as her greatest fault, her inability to understanding people comes from not ever showing emotion, never losing farce, or her composure, never growing angered or upset, and never crying.